moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Innocence
Orel tries to make amends for the song he sang that was the big hit of the school pageant and gets a series of cryptic advisements from his pastor, his school teacher and the town's only Jewish family before setting out to redeem himself. Plot The episode begins at the ending of the episode "School Pageant", with the townspeople soon realizing that the song Orel sang in the school musical is blasphemous, and concludes that God wants to punish Moralton as a result (citing various signs, such as how Orel raised the dead in Season 1). However, Reverend Putty makes the surprisingly realistic analysis that maybe Orel does so many zany and blasphemous things because the townsfolk give him bad advice, which he then misinterprets. At Putty's urging, instead of reforming themselves, they agree to avoid giving Orel advice altogether. This philosophy is quickly challenged as a guilt-stricken Orel seeks to make amends for making the song so popular. First, Orel goes to his father, but Clay avoids him and subtly directs Orel to Reverend Putty. Putty tries to make it clear to Orel that he doesn't need to atone, that God understands that he was innocent. Putty, however, soon gives up as well and sends Orel to Miss Sculptham. Orel informs her that children are always innocent—so says Putty. Miss Sculptham tells Orel that everyone is innocent until the "seductively dangerous" age of 18 and tells Orel about the "children's crusade" and how children are especially innocent and pure. Miss Sculptham then sends Orel to the Christeins. After Orel tells Mr. Christein that God is angry with him, he responds by painting lamb's blood on their door frame, citing how it keeps away plagues and the wrath of God, as the markings show God that they are innocent. Orel leaves with a directive—find some innocent blood. Orel first heads to the blood bank, only to find it closed. Orel then runs into Coach Stopframe outside of the bar next door, where he and Clay had been drinking together. Orel proceeds to tell Coach Stopframe everything he has learned but Coach Stopframe takes issue with the painting of blood, calling it a "waste of perfectly good virgin blood." Stopframe tells Orel that if he bathes in virgin blood, he can stay young. Orel runs off in search of virgin kids while Stopframe informs Clay that everything is all right. Soon, the townspeople watch with alarm as Orel leads his friends (Doughy, Billy, Tommy, and Marionetta) back to his house, all wielding knives and other cutting tools. The next morning, Orel goes to a tired and inebriated Clay for clarification. Clay asks if Orel has been listening to his "elderlies" and upon receiving the affirmative, tells Orel that he is doing everything right. It ends with Orel bathing in blood he has collected from the town's children and provides the background for the beginning of the episode "Grounded". Characters *Orel Puppington *Clay Puppington *Reverend Putty *Agnus Sculptham *Dr. Potterswheel *Coach Stopframe Minor Appearances *Bloberta Puppington *Doughy Latchkey *Billy Figurelli *Thomas Littler *Marionetta Notes *The "plagues" of God's impending wrath upon Moralton, which Orel really created, is based upon the Plagues of Egypt; according to the biblical Book of Exodus, Israel's God, Yahweh, inflicted upon Egypt to persuade the Pharaoh to release the ill-treated Israelites from slavery. The Pharaoh capitulated after the tenth plague, triggering the Exodus of the Jewish people. *At one point, it's implied that Coach Stopframe is a fan of gothic erotica. This could be another reference to his use of Satanic rituals that he uses to make his track team run faster (Waste). Episode Tie-Ins *Grounded - Innocence is set a day before Grounded and leads into it. *The Lord's Greatest Gift - Orel raising the dead is one of the plagues of God's wrath upon Moralton. *Presents For God - The outbreak of STD's is one of the plagues of God's wrath upon Moralton. *Holy Visage: The dead patients on the floor is one of the plagues of God's wrath upon Moralton. *God's Image: The fires, due to firefighters not putting out the blaze on the Figgurelli's home, is one of the plagues of God's wrath upon Moralton. *Alone: Ms Sculptham can be seen cutting out one of the newspaper clippings seen in her bathroom just before Orel walks in and she hurriedly puts them away. *School Pageant - Innocence continues where this episode left off. Category:Season Three Category:Episodes